Logic VS DDR
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Crack fic. Some drabbles on how Prowl struggles to keep from crashing when the mechs on the Ark find a new game to play, specially when Jazz is there to make it worse. JazzXProwl TwinsXRatchet


I've been thinking about doing a fic involving DDR. Today I was hyper and yeah. This is the result. I made Prowl's Logic center much more sensitive to nonsense.

Cycle - One earth hour

Jour - Earth day

Be nice!XD

R&R

* * *

Prowl had just off-lined his optics after having spent the last three jours working. Of course he would have preferred to keep on working. To keep his mind off other more irritating and confusion thoughts. But that had ended when Prime, Ratchet, Jazz and Bluestreak had convinced him to go into recharge. Well, convince was a rather nice term for what had happened.

Prime had put his rather large metallic foot down hard and _ordered_ him to go into recharge or else, (and that's where Ratchet came in) he would let the medic go through with his threat of, tackling him to the ground and sending him into a forced stasis lock (dents and other damage that came with that, would be fixed by the medic himself... figures), or to lecture him till he broke, wrench throwing and all. Whatever he picked. Then had come Jazz with a very determined looking Bluestreak trailing behind him and, as the self appointed best friend of Prowls, (though he would rather call himself something else of Prowl's) told him to go into recharge. And Bluestreak was there to inflict guilt on the poor tactician, putting on what humans would call, puppy eyes and started rumbling about how worried he was about the second in command's health and how he couldn't recharge well knowing his mentor wasn't taking care of himself. Yeah, it had been a conspiracy. Bastards.

And now that he let his systems get the rest they needed, he actually felt grateful and was content to let himself be lost into the comforting darkness of recharge. That was of course until he was pulled out said comfort when loud music penetrated the walls of his quarters. To say the tactician was a light sleeper was the statement of the century. But the mech could wake up with the sound of a needle falling on the other side of the Ark!

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**Dynamite Rave!**_

_**Come on everybody!**_

_**And get on the floor, yeah**_

_**Techno, rave**_

_**It's time to make a stand**_

_**N pave the way**_

_**Some might say**_

_**Let it go,**_

_**Stay with the flow**_

_**Stay on bead,**_

_**Move your feet**_

_**On concrete**_

_**You want more than I'll give you more**_

_**If its too hard core**_

_**Let me know**_

_**I stop the show**_

_**Then bring it back**_

_**To be exact**_

_**At 12 o'clock rock the spot**_

_**Its to damn hot**_

_**They told me so**_

_**DYNAMITE RAVE**_

_**Its on the down low**_

_**Use your inner glow**_

_**To make a move show n prove**_

_**The man with the lisp**_

_**Sounds so crisp**_

_**When you can see me on TV**_

_**On the radio**_

_**Here me blow...**_

_"What in the pit?" _Thought the now very awake, very pissed off tactician.

Getting up, he followed the music outside his quarters.

_**I don't wanna give up**_

_**We're gonna have a party**_

_**Have a really great time**_

_**Yeah Yeah! just feel the beat**_

_**Listen to the music and Feel that beat...**_

He walked down the hallway and into the rec. room. What he saw left him rather confused, his logic center fighting to make sense at what he was seeing as the music kept on going.

There in the middle of the rec. room was a human sized console, and on the gigantic screen used to watch holo vids, were... arrows? coming from the bottom towards the top in a confusing pattern. He subconsciously noticed that they went with beat of the song. But what caught Prowl by surprise, where two gigantic looking mats with four arrows (two pointing to the sides and another two up and down.), and that two mechs were currently.... stepping on them?

_**Jump jump do your thing**_

_**This be the bomb**_

_**Try to sing**_

_**Narrator king**_

_**Spread your wings**_

_**Make your head ring**_

_**To this song**_

_**All night long**_

_**Jack your body**_

_**To this party**_

_**Feel the pain**_

_**When you strain**_

_**Don't re frame**_

_**Please don't stop**_

_**Until you drop...**_

Prowl watched trying to comprehend, and was _really_ trying, why the two mechs, he noticed it was Jazz and Sideswipe, were moving like... he couldn't find a word for it. Their legs moved so fast, it looked like they were floating. And their arms! Primus they were going wild. What really caught his attention, was that it was as if they were dancing. A really really weird dance, but dancing nonetheless. Sideswipe was 'dancing' a little... stiff but moving with confidence and had _some_ gracefulness. Oh but Jazz was moving like the dancing expert he was, hips swaying arms matching the music rhythm. Graceful. And too sexy to be legal.

_"Wait, where had that come from?"_

The second in command just stood there, cries of encouragement sent by the other mechs in the room who weren't on shift. _"They'd better be off shift."_ Thought Prowl. He watched as they laughed, sang and danced for the rest of the song.

_**I don't wanna give up**_

_**We're gonna have a party**_

_**Have a really great time**_

_**Yeah Yeah! just feel the beat**_

_**Listen to the music and Feel that beat!!!**_

Applauds and cheers erupted as Jazz and Sideswipe fell, bent over on their knees, cooling fan fighting desperately to cool of their heated systems. The word CLEARED, appearing on the screen.

"That! Was awesome! Wish I could play like that!" Said enthusiastically Bluestreak.

"You guys are so coordinated, I can't even clear a song on the beginners level." Whined Cliffjumper.

"Another one! Another one!" Cheered Wheeljack.

"I play winner!" Called Bumblebee.

"uuuuuu Look! The results are showing." Hound said pointing at the screen, sounding like a little sparkling who had made the greatest discovery ever.

All the mechs watched as the results came up. Jazz had a double A while Sideswipe had a B.

"Oh yeah! Who the mech?! Who the mech!?" Yelled Jazz fist pumped into the air, followed by a victory dance that ended with the moonwalk and the saboteurs exclamations of: "Ah-huh, ah-huh, ah-huh..."

Sideswipe just groaned as the rest laughed at the Special Ops commander's antics.

"Nice going Sides. Now he's gonna be this hyper the rest of the vorn. Good thing we didn't bet anything." Said Sunstreaker, though his smirk betrayed him.

"Ummm. yeah about that..." The red twin started, staring at anything but his brother.

Prowl was _still_ standing by the door, _still_ trying to figure out what the in the All Spark's name he had witnessed. He was surprised he hadn't been sent into stasis lock.

He was startled out of his... processor breakdown? When he heard his name being called.

"Heya Prowler! What'cha doing out here? I thought I told ya to go into recharge." Jazz said hopping over to him, looking worried and disapproving. Out of the corner of his optics he noticed Sunstreaker trying to rip his brother apart, though it was half hearted as the rest were either laughing or looking at Prowl.

"I was, but was rudely interrupted by all this racket." Replied indignantly the tactician crossing his arms over with chassis. His door wings twitching visibly.

"Sorry bout that Prowler." Jazz had the dignity to look embarrassed. "We'll keep it down, so go get some rest kay?" He added gently.

"I think not, I am fully awake right now and want to figure out just _what_ is going on."

Jazz burst into a grin.

Prowls door wings twitched again at that grin. Pulling himself back a little._ "He hasn't found me out, has he?"_ he thought nervously.

"Is that why ya were standing 'ere like a rock? Trying ta make sense ou'ta the game?"

_"Slag..."_

"No! I was..." He tried to find an excuse.. But his logic center said it was illogical to lie about something so pointless. _"And yeah"_ It seemed to send, _"Pride isn't logical."_"

_"Stupid, treacherous, logic center" _Thought the tactician sorely.

Jazz just grinned wider, if that was possible, as if he had seen and heard the little battle going on in Prowl's mind.

"Hey fellas!" Jazz called as he turned to face the other mechs.

_"Oh no, he wouldn't!"_ Cursed mentally the tactician, going rigid and optics narrowing.

"Prowl here want's ta know how ta play!"

_"Oh, he is so __**DEAD**__!"_

* * *

"So explain to me again just _why_ I have to repair your sorry aft, in the wee hours of the morning, while I keep an optic on an emergency stasis locked Prowl, who should be recharging in his quarters?" Ratchet said, slowly with a _it-better-be-something-important-to-have-me-up-at-this-hour-or-so-help-me-I will-off-line-you_ tone while checking Jazz's damaged arm.

"Hey! Aren't you worried about what happened to us?" Called indignantly Sideswipe from the other side of the med bay, laying on a berth next to his twin.

"You did something stupid, thus your presence here." Ratchet deadpanned without even turning to look at them.

Jazz laughed at Sideswipe's pout and Sunstreaker's grumble about "We could be dying..." and something like that, but was quickly brought down to earth as he received a death glare from the medic.

"Umm, we kindda woke him when we started playing this really sweet game, and he came down to see what the racket was about... and, yeah his logic center was having troubles comprehending... so ...ah ...yeah..." Jazz started to try and make himself as small as possible, voice trailing off as the medics glare intensified and started to cover the silver mech with his death promising presence.

_"You. Did. WHAT_?!" Screamed the CMO, making Jazz put his arms over his head in a desperate attempt to stop the wrench he knew was coming.

"He baited Prowl into trying to understand the game, and when he told us to _help_ him understand, Prowl went ballistic landed a few hits on Jazz and then fell into stasis lock." Supplied cheerfully Sideswipe. Grinning like a maniac.

And then hell unleashed. The Hatchet was _not _happy.

* * *

Being released for the med bay, after completing a full cycle of recharge. Prowl was feeling very calm and in control. Until he stepped into the rec. room to get some energon.

His door wings automatically twitching in irritation as he saw Bumblebee and Beachcomber getting ready to play that infernal game again.

"Hey Bee, this song is dedicated to you." Laughed Sideswipe.

Before Prowl could even get away from the energon dispenser, the song began.

_**Oh-o-o-oa**_

_**Oh-o-o-o**_

_**Oh-o-o-oa**_

_**Oh-o-o-o**_

_**Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la la**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la la**_

_**Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

Laughter filled the rec room as the mechs in there, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Windcharger, Mirage, Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Trailbreaker, Bluestreak and Blaster cheered as they watched a very embarrassed Bumblebee who was trying to keep on playing while ignoring the lyrics

_**My heart skips a beat**_

_**When you walk in the room**_

_**I go boom boom boom**_

_**You go zoom zoom zoom**_

_**Youre my playboy playtoy**_

_**Loveable friend**_

_**I wanna be with you until the end**_

_**I give my heart and my soul to you**_

_**To make you see its true**_

_**Im so confused, baby, cant you see**_

_**Please come rescue me**_

_**Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la la**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la la**_

_**Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

_**Oh-o-o-oa**_

_**Oh-o-o-o**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

_**Oh-o-o-oa**_

_**Oh-o-o-o**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

_**Dup-i-dup-i-do la da**_

Bumblebee fell on the floor, cooling systems working full force, unable to take his mind of the lyrics of the song, but immediately started to laugh alongside his companions.

Prowl, although his distaste for the racket, felt a smile start to surface seeing his comrades in such a happy mood. He turned and left for his office with that thought in mind.

_"It can't be all that bad if it lifts their spirits."_ He thought happily.

Yeah it can't be that bad. Could it?

* * *

It was **BAD**.

The second in command currently sat in his office _trying_ to concentrate on the data pad in front of him. But finding it impossible. Why?

_**A-O Captain Jack**_

_**A-O Captain Jack**_

_**Bring me back to the railroad track**_

_**Running to the railroad track**_

_**Run along with Captain Jack**_

_**Run to peacecamp back**_

_**Run along with Captain Jack**_

_**Badadadideido, left right right left**_

_**Badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack**_

That's why. They had been at it for almost four cycles! **FOUR**! Sure he had resisted the urge to destroy the game for the last five jours. He had really really _really_ tried to ignore it. But they never played for more then two cycles! And the mechs had decided that playing with an audio splitting volume, made it all the more fun.

Joy.

_**A-O Captain Jack**_

_**Bring me back to the railroad track**_

_**Give me a gun in my hand**_

_**I want to be shooting man**_

_**Left, right, left**_

_**The military step**_

_**The airforce rap**_

_**The seventeen is the best**_

_**Goo, left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left**_

_"Thats it. This is going to end right now!"_ Thought determined the tactician as he got up from his seat, out of his office, down the hall, into the rec. room. Stopped. And just... stared. He off-lined and on-lined his optics several times, believing he was dreaming. Blaster and.. Wheeljack were playing. Wheeljack! Prowl knew he had the spark of a sparkling. But.... Just **BUT**!!

_**We are running to the railroad track**_

_**Run along with Captain Jack**_

_**Badadadideido badadideido, run along with Captain Jack**_

_**Run into the peacecamp back**_

_**Run along with Captain Jack**_

_**Badadadideido,**_

_**Badadadideido left right right left**_

_**Badadadideido,Badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack**_

_**A-O Captain Jack**_

_**Bring me back to the railroad track**_

_**Give me a bottle in my hand**_

_**I want to be drunken man**_

_**Left, right, left**_

_**The military step**_

_**The airforce rap**_

_**The seventy is the best**_

_**Goo, left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left...**_

"Heya Prowler! Come ta play?"

The tactician turned when he felt some pressure on his shoulder. Jazz was there with his usual grin, elbow on his shoulder for support. The saboteur was _leaning_ against him. The nerve.

Prowl just knew he was gapping and only managed to point at the engineer sending a silent inquiry.

Jazz chuckled at his expression.

"Well, a few jours ago, we found a song named Bumble bee. It was really cute and we thought it would be fun if Bumblebee played it. After that, we tried to find songs that had lyrics with our names or that described our personality, some songs are the exact opposite for some mechs so they play it for the irony. We found this song called Captain Jack." He started but trailed of into a snicker. The song kept on playing.

_**A-O Captain Jack**_

_**Bring me back to the railroad track**_

_**Give me a woman in my hand**_

_**I want to be fucking man**_

_**Left, right, left...**_

_**The military step**_

_**The airforce rap**_

_**The seventy is the best**_

"So yeah, 'Jack is playing and is surprisingly good at it." Another snicker. "I think it rather fits with him. He acts like a sparkling half da time."

Prowl just kept on staring. What Jazz just told him... didn't make sense. At least not for him.

_**We are running to the railroad track**_

_**Run along with Captain Jack**_

_**Badadadideido badadideido, run along with Captain Jack**_

_**Run into the peacecamp back**_

_**Run along with Captain Jack**_

_**Badadadideido,**_

_**Badadadideido left right right left**_

_**Badadadideido,Badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack**_

_**A-O Captain Jack**_

_**Bring me back to the railroad track**_

_**Give me a bottle in my hand**_

_**I want to be drunken man**_

_**Left, right, left**_

_**The military step**_

_**The airforce rap**_

_**The seventy is the best**_

_**Goo, left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left**_

"So... wanna play?"

And thats when Prowl's logic center crashed.

* * *

Ratchet was starting to hate the game as well. Every where he went, somebot was singing or humming one of that stupid game's song.

When the idiotic twins had gotten hurt after a battle with the decpticons, Sideswipe pulled a Jazz and played a very annoying song while the medic was working on Brawn on another berth.

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang **_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang  
**_

_**I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you**_

_**I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you**_

_**And the Witch Doctor he told me what to do**_

_**He told me**_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang  
**_

Wheeljack was snickering in the corner as he fixed Mirage's cloaking device. He knew that the twins cared deeply for the Hatchet, and that that sentiment was escalating to something more powerful. And he knew that the medic knew. He also knew that, (and under threat of utter dismantling from Ratchet to not tell a soul), the medic was shy and didn't know how to respond to their... advances. Although their advances always made it easier for the CMO to act oblivious and throw them out of his med bay.

_**You can keep your love from me just like you were a miser**_

_**And I'll admit it wasn't very smart**_

_**So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser**_

_**And he taught me the way to win your heart**_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah**_

_**Ting tang walla walla bing bang**_

_**Uhh ehh uh ah ah----**_ AHHHHHHHHHHH

The song was abruptly brought to an end as the very angry, embarrassed and twitchy medic threw a wrench at the red twin with such force, that it send him into stasis lock while the medic stood and after a proud huff, went back to work.

Sunstreaker just laid still, thanking Primus he wasn't the one hit. Wheeljack laughed in his corner but quickly shut his voice capacitor at the medics glare.

"Mute it Captain 'Jack!"

* * *

Another equally embarrassing time, was when the whole medical team and others, (meaning Wheeljack, First Aid, Swoop, Hoist and Grapple), were talking over some new ideas for the med bay, much to Ratchets displeasure, in the rec. room.

It was Sideswipe's turn to play along with Jazz.

He didn't pay any attention to the game since he had already gotten used to it and managed to tune it out.

And then the song started.

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**I wanna feel your body.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**Tonight I'm ready honey.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**I wanna be your lovergirl,**_

_**Be my loverboy.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**I wanna feel your body.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**Tonight I'm ready honey.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**I wanna be your lovergirl,**_

_**Be my loverboy.**_

Wheeljack almost choked on his energon. First Aid and Swoop looked worriedly at their creator, completely oblivious at what was happening. Hoist and Grapple were suspicious but didn't comment.

If Ratchet had been human, he would be as red as a tomato. The fact that Sideswipe and Jazz were playing _that _particularly song was obvious. The saboteur played it for Prowl who, the CMO noticed had just crashed in his seat while a very stressed Bluestreak asked him over and over again if he was alright poking him at the same time. And Sideswipe played it for him.

"_Oh Primus, kill me now!" _He thought burying his head in his hands as if to shield himself from the cruel, cruel world.

_**Hot summertime always something on my mind,**_

_**a kind of magic in the air.**_

_**I'm on the run to a sunny paradise,**_

_**with crowded beaches everywhere.**_

_**I'm just a girl that's looking for some fun.**_

_**It's time to get things started, so c'mon everybody.**_

The whole room erupted into laughter as they cheered the players on. Most of them knowing why they were playing _that_ song.

Ratchet, lost in his thoughts of wishing for the floor to swallow him, didn't notice when Sunstreaker came over until Hoist and Grapple, after receiving a death glare from the yellow warrior, left their seats to let him sit.

"Hey Ratch' enjoying your day." Came the casual question.

Ratchet looked at Sunstreaker with wide opened optics. Then looked at Wheeljack, mentally _begging_ him to save him. He wasn't ready for this yet!

"_Please, please say something that will give an excuse to dismantle you!" _Prayed the CMO at the twin.

"Come on Ratch' what's the matter, cyber-cat caught your tongue?" Smirked Sunstreaker.

The yellow twin came closer to the medic seductively. Wheeljack was having a spark attack watching the two.

"_Finally!!" _He thought.

And then everything went to the pit. Cliffjumper, the mini-bot that always looked for excuses to get the medic mad at the twins came rushing in and went straight for Ratchet.

"Ratchet! The twins filled your med bay with silly string!" He said pleased at himself. Until he noticed the murderous glare from the yellow spawn. Wheeljack slapped his face with his hand.

"_Thank you Primus!" _Thought the CMO.

Then he mulled over Cliffjumpers words.

Then.

"SUNSTREAKER!" And a wrench followed. Sideswipe and Jazz continued playing to entranced in the game and song to notice anything.

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**I wanna feel your body.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**Tonight I'm ready honey.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**I wanna be your lovergirl,**_

_**Be my loverboy.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**I wanna feel your body.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**Tonight I'm ready honey.**_

_**Boys, boys be my boy.**_

_**I wanna be your lovergirl,**_

_**Be my loverboy.**_

* * *

Another reason the CMO hated the game, was because every time the second in command went into the rec. room, his logic center crashed.

It wasn't because of the game it's self. Prowl had finally understood how it worked. But _EVERY, SINGLE, TIME_ he went in there, somebot said something about the lyrics and how it referred to the mech currently playing and yeah... you can guess the rest.

Like now for example. Ratchet was watching with embarrassment as Wheeljack played again. It wasn't the, now dubbed, 'Jack's song'. The captain song that had led every mech on the Ark to refer to the engineer as Captain Jack. Even Ratchet had caught it. But right now, he was playing with Powerglide, a song named 'Drop the bomb'.

_**Sorry but could I have the music louder?**_

_**Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb!**_

_**Getting sick and tired of the fossil-like system,**_

_**now or never it's the time to resist 'em,**_

_**it's easy to blast them all away,**_

_**pull a trigger push a button say ADIOS today,**_

_**don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist,**_

_**the mind can do more than the fist. **_

Ratchet had to laugh. This was clearly a subtle way of telling the engineer how addicted he was for explosives. Or how the explosives were addicted to the engineer. The medic looked at the screen where the arrows were flying. The words 'Marvelous', 'Perfect', 'Good' and 'Boo' appearing every once in a while.

And then Prowl came in. The white mech could see the disdain in the others faceplate. The glare he sent at the game could have killed.

_**Explosives are not what it takes**_

_**(you know, terrorists always make these mistakes,)**_

_**what we gotta do is build momentum, **_

_**if you need the right tools invent 'em, **_

_**ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,**_

_**the march to the future has begun get with'em,**_

_**the brain is the generator of almighty power**_

_**either do it now or your master plan goes sour. **_

_**Yeah! are you ready to take that fall?**_

_**It's up to you to make that call to drop the bomb!**_

_**Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!**_

_**Just...**_

Prowl came over from the energon dispenser to sit with his only 'I-totally-hate-this-stupid-game-and-wish-it-would-spontaneously-burst-into-flames' buddy.

"How can they not get bored after so many jours? It's been two earth months!" The tactician sounded desperate.

"Slag if I know. You know how many mechs I get to have in my med bay, all complaining about aching feet?" Replied the medic.

"It should be banned from the Ark."

"I'm surprised you haven't yet."

"Prime." Was Prowls only answer.

Before both could continue, Jazz suddenly appear in the seat between them.

"Heya Prowler! Witch Doc!" The saboteur teased only to have a wrench thrown at him.

"Raaaaatch!" Whined the silver mech.

"You asked for it!" Sent the medic with a glare.

"So, Prowler, get the song yet." He asked leaning closer to the tactician ignoring the CMO's glare.

"No. And I don't want to." Deadpanned Prowl.

"Awwwwww come on Prowl! Look listen, ya know 'Jack's inventions alway explode right.?" He asked before he continued, not leaving Prowl the chance to respond. "Okay, listen to this part..."

_**Learn from the sunken mu Atlantis**_

_**and from the head of the beheaded male-praying mantis, **_

_**we've all gotta make room for whats to come, **_

_**what we gotta do is build momentum, **_

_**if you need th right tool invent' em, **_

_**ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm, **_

_**the march to the future has begun get with'em, **_

_**the brain is the generator of almighty power**_

_**either do it now or your master plan goes sour. **_

"See? _'If you need the right tool invent'em'_, it fits cause he's always inventing and then this part _'the brain is the generator of almighty power' _well, the almighty power is the force of the blast, oh and this part _'it's easy to blast them all away,_

_pull a trigger push a button say ADIOS today,_

_don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist'_, clearly hit the bull's eye with Captain 'Jack cause he means no harm but is always-- Prowl!!??"

By this point, Prowl's logic center was trying to catch up with the words the saboteur was saying and trying to see the connection between the lyrics and Wheeljack's personality as Jazz was explaining but failed... miserably.

The tactician fell forward, face first on the table, his energon cube spilling it's contents on the floor, laying limp. There was a moment of silence between Jazz and Ratchet. Until...

"Jazz."

"Yeah Ratch."

"I'm gonna deactivate you."

_**So drop the bomb! **_

_**Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!**_

_**That bomb! **_

_**That bomb! **_

_**That bomb! **_

* * *

Three jours after the 'bomb' accident, Prowl was working in his office trying desperately to tune out the music coming from the rec. room. He had practically _begged_ Prime to make them stop playing. But Prime had found no problem at all yet demanded that they lower the volume. Unfortunately, Prime was on Cybertron and the mechs had seen no problem in raising to volume to it's maximum.

After suffering another cycle, Prowl stood up determined to make them shut it off. He wouldn't be fooled this time. Jazz had made his logic center crash on purpose. That left the mechs cycles to play without Prowl interrupting. But it made the tactician be waaaaaaay behind on his work. Today, Prowl would not listen to any bot.

As he walked down the halls, he passed Blaster who was on his way to do monitor duty. _"At least they do their shifts."_ Thought the tactician.

_**Hold on tight as I let you fly**_

_**way up high, be right by my side.**_

_**The critical danger, bodies pumpin',**_

_**feet just frumpin', heartbreak thumpin'.**_

_**I feel something movin' me fast.**_

_**S & K gonna make it last.**_

_**Don't track us, the screamin' four,**_

_**something more than just dance floor...**_

Prowl stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Blaster's back. Ignoring the lyrics for his own sake, he kept on walking. Marching was better a word.

He entered the rec. room but couldn't stop himself from looking at who was playing, dancing, whatever. Sideswipe was dancing. But it was the _other_ mech that made him stop, his mouth plates hanging open.

It was Sunstreaker.

And the vain mech seemed to be having fun. He caught a glimpse of Ratchet on one of the tables watching the twins with a soft smile. The usual psychotic look was gone and in it's place was a very amused and calm expression. Every bot just laughed and laughed. This alone was almost enough to make the tactician crash. But he fought it and won.

Yet it was when he heard the lyrics that his plans went to the pit. The lyrics were very clear and very obviously directed at the yellow twin. Though it was pure irony.

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me**_

_**Hold me**_

_**I wanna feel your arms around me**_

_**Oh na na oh na na**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**Cos only you can make me happy**_

_**Oh na na na**_

_**Oh na na heya heya, oh Mr. Wonderful**_

_**Oh na na heya heya, are you for real**_

_**Oh na na heya heya, it's not impossible**_

_**Oh na na heya heya, oha oha oh**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible**_

_**Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me**_

_**Oh na na heya heya, a miracle to me**_

_**Oh na na heya heya, a miracle to me**_

_**Oh na na heya heya, a miracle to me**_

_**Oh na na heya heya, a miracle to me ...**_

And that's when he crashed.

* * *

Prowl slumped towards the rec. room for some energon after working for two jours straight. He could hear the music and the mech's enthusiastic cheers coming from it. He didn't care any more. What was the point? No bot ever listened to him. Curse that stupid game.

The good news was that his logic center's crashes had been occurring less and less. He was proud that it had been one whole month since his last crash.

And then, he entered the rec. room.

He immediately crashed. Not even hearing the song. There, playing alone as the other mechs cheered on him, was no other then Optimus Prime.

_**I've paid my dues -**_

_**Time after time -**_

_**I've done my sentence**_

_**But committed no crime -**_

_**And bad mistakes**_

_**I've made a few**_

_**I had my share of sand**_

_**kicked in my face -**_

_**But I've come through**_

_**We are the champions - my friends**_

_**And we'll keep on fighting -**_

_**till the end -**_

_**We are the champions -**_

_**We are the champions,**_

_**No time for losers**_

_**'cause we are the champions - of the world -**_

_**FIN  
**_

* * *

Okay, there. I had fun making Prowl crash XD I'M EVIL!! XD Might put more songs. Any requests? Help is always welcomed!!! R&R!!!

The song were:

Dynamite Rave

Bumblebee

Captain Jack

Witch Doctor

Boys

Drop the bomb

Mr. Wonderful

Get up n' move!

We are the Champions

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
